A Phase in Growth
by flibeauti232
Summary: Two years have passed since Arthur became king. Raina, a half-human half-dryad hybrid, just wanted to see her old friend once more. However it seems her feelings are always taken advantage of. And so is her power. So what happens when an old enemy wants to use both to get what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. So a several years ago (right after I saw Shrek the Third), I had a dream about this fiction. I don't know why but I just recently decided to write about. And it's taken me years of creative thinking, ideas, memory (and motivation) to write the story. Ahh, who am I kidding I just make this crap up as I go.**_

_**So yeah I don't own any of the characters that I didn't write. Including Shrek and co. Enjoy**_

* * *

_My dearest Arthur,_

_I know it has been some time since we've spoken, but I just recently heard the news of you being crowned king of Far Far Away. I have to say, I never thought you had it in you, old friend. Nevertheless, I am proud of you Artie, and proud of everything you've done. When I heard that you defeated Prince Charming with the help of the ogre Shrek and took the throne of Far Far Away, I thought to myself, "a story for the ages". But I suppose that's fitting for a king. I remember when we were just children competed with one another over who would be 'the greatest knight in all the land.' Of course you never had a chance to claim that title up against me, but I suppose King is a decent rank up. _

_While our separation was… difficult to bare, I never stopped trying to reach you even when you went off to Worcestershire. But now that you're king I'm not sure if we'll ever have a chance to see each other again. I hope this letter would try to persuade you and even if it doesn't the mere fact that you read it is enough to bring joy to my heart. And if we ever do decide to meet again for old times, you know where to find me._

_Sincerely,_

_You Friend, Raina._

She wasn't sure how many times she wrote this letter, but Raina was determined to get this letter through even if she had to travel down to Far Far Away, break into the palace, get pass the guards, break into the throne room and hand Arthur the letter, seeing the look on his face before she got arrested. But she thought against it. Not only because the plan was stupid and too much work, but there was no way she was going to leave her mother behind. What was the point of being half-dryad if you couldn't help sustain the very one who gave you life and brought you into this world? Fortunately, she wouldn't have to after she received word from a Royal Messenger about King Arthur's arrival to the village in three days. Apparently, it was to commemorate an old hero from their childhood. He also sent her a letter of his own.

_Dear Raina, _

_I received your letter and I'm so glad to hear from you again dear friend. I'm heading down to the old village very soon, for business. Who knows I might swing by and surprise._

_Your Royal Highness,_

_King Arthur Pendragon_

Although initially overcome by excitement upon reading the letter, Raina was beginning to grow more skeptic. She supposed that it was natural since it has been a while (several years actually) since she had last seen the boy. The fact that he was king would probably make it seem even more awkward. She ran her hand through her dark auburn hair and sat back in her chair. Today was the day of Artie's arrival, and she was so on edge. She needed to clear her mind. So she got up and walked out towards her garden. As she made her way through, she almost immediately noticed that her petunias were withering away. She bent over and stroked one and the petals fell to the ground.

_"__I just watered you all this morning."_

Raina sighed and bit her lip. _She knew what she had to do. _Instinctively, she looked around her to see if anyone was looking. When the coast was clear, she placed her hand on the ground as a wave of energy passed through her and the ground. Suddenly the dry withering plant evolved into a bright, tall flora just like it did when it first bloomed. Satisfied, Raina did the same to the rest of the flowers and within seconds a new array of petunias bloomed and spread across the garden. She stood up and smiled at her handiwork.

"I saw that!" someone called out from behind her.

She turned around abruptly only to meet the face of a rather short chubby-looking satyr with a smug grin.

"Uhh, you scared me," She groaned rolling her eyes.

"Hey you're the one that said I'm a natural repellant against women," he shrugged.

"The fact that you seem so proud to admit that makes it even worse, Sprig," she sighed walking back inside.

"Now come on, Arthur will be here soon."

"You think he'll show up?" sprig asked questioningly.

"Of course." She replied as the entrance to her tree opened up and let them both inside. Though she still remained skeptic.

* * *

Hours passed and there was still no word of Arthur. The villagers had gathered about to celebrate the King's arrival, but he had yet to show up. Sprig and Raina weren't there with the others because…. well, they never got along with the villagers. They've been outcasts ever since childhood. They didn't fit in. Raina could because she looked mostly human. Sprig…. not so much. But she had no desire to blend in, especially since they would never accept for who she really was. But they meant nothing to her, the only one that mattered was Arthur. If he showed up?

It was almost dawn, and he still had yet to arrive. Doubt was really beginning to swell for the Sprig and Raina. They had cleaned the place up, and even baked a cake. Still no sign of him. Raina stood, walked towards the helm of her tree and looked up.

"You think he be here mom," she said as she placed her hand on the bark.

Suddenly another wave of magic flowed through her entire body. She could feel everything around her. Every crack, crevice, plant, animal, person…people. As if on cue, she felt a carriage of horses riding in her direction. It was him. He was coming. She abruptly pulled her hand back, before she could hear her mother say something. She was so excited, she barely had time to register her appearance. Which was horrid.

"Sprig! Sprig he's coming!" she shouted as she began to slip out her clothes and into something more decent, "Let him inside for me while I get dressed."

"How do you know it's him?" he shouted back.

"I just know, ok."

Sprig merely shrugged and headed towards the exit where the tree opened for him. Much to his surprise a rather fancy-looking carriage stopped in front of him with the horses neighing and kicking before settling down. After a few moments someone stepped out. Someone Sprig knew all too well from the blond hair and boyishly dorkish charm.

"Hey Artie, what's happening man-

Sprig paused as a fairly tall dark figure stood behind the young king.

Raina had just slipped on a 'nicer' dress and pulled her long hair back. She was all but prepared as she saw Arthur standing in the small door way that led downstairs.

She was so shocked, she could barely get her words out.

"Arr…Artie…hi, howareyou… uhhh….come in, please be my guest," she slurred somewhat.

He began climbing up the stairs as she stood up and fixed her posture. But something wasn't right, she heard more footsteps from behind him. Human steps, by just one more person. When Artie finally made it up the steps, his eyes were closed and he turned his head away. It was then that Raina realized his hands were tied up from the back and someone was dragging him around by the extended. Finally the man stepped out from behind him chuckling.

"You," she gasped.

"Hello there, little sister," said the man in a taunting, posh brogue.

"Prince Charming."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews requested please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. Sorry about the wait. Busy week anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Fun fact. In Greek mythology, dryads were female tree spirits/fairies who lived in groves or forests. The ones in my story also have the power to manipulate trees and plants. **

Minutes passed by (or at least that's what it felt like) as Raina looked dead at the man she never wished to meet in person. Not only was he the son of the witch who destroyed her mother's life, but upon discovering that they shared the same father disgusted her to no end. On top of that, he tried kill Arthur and take other Far Far Away. And now he had kidnapped the young king, and was dragging him around almost tauntingly like a dog. Deciding to break the silence, she finally spoke.

"Why are you here, Charming?" she growled.

"Hmmm, well I was just in the neighborhood, and decided to swing by and pay you a visit," he mocked slowly stalking towards her.

"Isn't that sweet," she spat sarcastically, "Well you came, now let the boy go, and get out."

Charming chuckled more and shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere, Raina dear," he drawled.

"You see there is something you have that I need. That I've yearned to have for a very long time."

"What, my charisma?" she snorted, "That's the only thing I can think of."

"_Don't you dare make a mockery of me,"_ Charming shouted his tone dark and slightly desperate.

Raina barely flinched, Charming had to take a deep breath and compose himself.

"You are the daughter of the dryad queen Galia, the bringer of life and growth," Charming continued pacing around Raina, "And If I'm not mistaken you've inherited her power."

Raina bit her lip, and glanced around her tree. _Charming didn't seem to know yet. Good._

"Yeah, it only ever worked on plants," she explained, "Besides what do you need me for? Your mother was the Fairy Godmother, wasn't she?"

Charming twitched his eye and balled his fist, before turning his head.

"Well apart from my mother's untimely demise, human genes are far stronger than that of a fairy. So unfortunately, I have been unable to inherit any magical properties from her whatsoever."

He then turned back around to face her.

"And while you have managed to inherit our father's looks," he said stroking a finger across her chin, only to have her swat his hand away, "You possess all or at least a respectable amount of your mother's ability."

Raina cast her eyes downward, then snapped back up to Charming.

"So let me guess, you want to use my ability to grow and manipulate plants, to take over Far Far Away and rule the land," she said putting two and two together, "Yeah I'm not really allowed to use my powers for violence."

It was a golden rule for dryads. None were ever allowed to use their powers to harm or control others. Galia learned that the hard way. Which was why they were generally solitary creatures, no-one bothered them no one got hurt. This would put a dent in Charming's plan.

However; Charming started to chuckle. Again. Not a good sign.

"Oh no no, I am fully aware of how your power works Raina dear," he stated, tsking slightly, "There's only one thing I have in mind in which your power is of use to me."

"Planting a garden?" she joked, "I don't work for free."

"I was thinking more on the line of resurrection," he said with a wicked smile.

Raina widened her eyes in realization and then narrowed them at Charming.

"I already told you my powers only work on plants and-

"Like _I _said before, I'm fully aware of how your power works. I'm also aware that you haven't fully tapped into it. But since we don't have too much time for you to learn, you can just leave that part of the plan to me. I may not have my mother's power but I still now a few tricks for my own needs."

Charming took step backwards, as Raina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, finally realizing what Charming wished to do with her.

"Even if I could, what makes you think I'd be willing to?" she asked, with venom in her voice.

"Oh you will do what I ask." Charming smirked glancing over towards Arthur. "After all, I've got the _perfect incentive_!" He punctuated the last sentence by harshly yanking Arthur towards the two. This got the reaction out of Raina that he wanted.

"This is between you and me, leave the king out of this." She stated sternly.

"Oh this is more than just about you, my dear," he explained threading his fingers through Artie's hair. The young king attempted to flinch away, but Charming was too strong.

"This one right here has both humiliated me and cost me my throne. I've been waiting for quite some time to pay him back in kind. Then I learned that you two were old friends. How adorable. And how very lucky I am. Vengeance, reunification, power, and the hope of a kingdom all in one. It feels like Christmas."

Raina glanced towards Artie, who gave her a sincere, apologetic look, but didn't say anything. In fact, he hadn't said a word since he arrived. Finally she snapped her gaze back to glare at Charming.

"I'm warning you, Charming," she replied in a low tone, "This will never come out with you on top."

Charming's response was a humorless snort. There was no way they were going to get out of here without a fight. If she tried to run, Charming would probably kill Artie. She could fight him, but she didn't know what she was up against. She could try to free Artie from Charming's grasp, but thought against it the moment he held a dagger to his throat. So she had to improvise, it was pretty risky and could probably backfire but it was better than giving Charming what he wanted.

"So if I were to go through with your plan, which I probably won't by the way," she distracted as she quietly manipulated a branch of the tree toward Charming, "What happens afterwards?"

"That depends." He merely stated stroking Arthur's head as if he were a dog. The boy scowled, but still didn't say a word.

"On what exactly?" she asked, the branch stalking closer towards the back Charming's head as if to grab the man.

"On whether or not I decide to keep the both of you alive," he taunted holding the knife closer to Arthur's throat, causing him to strain his neck back until Charming lowered it again.

"Well then…" she calmly stated flexing her pinky.

Finally the branch reached out further and tapped Charming on shoulder, causing him to turn his head around. With Charming distracted, Arthur lashed out and bit his hand, causing the man to scream in pain. Raina then ran up to him and struck him in the head causing him to lose his grip on both Artie and his dagger. She then picked up the dagger and swiftly began cutting Artie free of his binds.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeaahh…I'm fine," He finally spoke. "Thanks."

"Good to know you can speak again," she joked though didn't really expect a response.

Charming rose back, clutching his jaw, and glared at the two teenagers.

"You're going regret that," he drawled in a dark tone.

"I only regret not doing it sooner, "Raina spat.

"It's over Charming, go now while you still have the chance," Artie stated in a surprisingly authoritative tone. Raina was impressed.

Charming merely chuckled as he stood up straight.

"Oh my dear, boy," he stated as he pulled something out of his pocket, "It's far from over."

Suddenly he threw the substance on the floor as it burst into to flame, causing him to vanish in the process.

The fire quickly spread across the tree and Raina could feel herself weakening as she nearly fell over.

"Are you alright?" Artie asked panicking.

"I'm fine," she answered weakly as she pointed to a branch outside the window. "That acorn. Grab it. I'll explain later."

Although confused, Arthur did what she asked and climbed out the window to grab the acorn. Just as he did, he heard someone call out to him from below. He looked down and saw Sprig in the carriage below them, gesturing for him to climb down. Artie then went back in for the weakened Raina lifted her up and carried her to the window. She then instructed Artie to climb on top of the branch as she manipulated it to gently bring them downwards until they reached the ground. The two then got in the carriage and drove off.

Raina was calming down and regaining her energy.

"Raina, I'm so sorry about all," Arthur began to apologize, "I didn't Charming would do something like that to Galia, and he-

"It's ok," she interrupted taking out the acorn, "As long as my mother's essence still remains in this seed she will never cease to exist."

She placed the seed in a small box she kept in her body and looked toward Artie who still didn't look appeased.

"Plus I've got FallState Insurance," she added, "They cover for break-ins, forest fires, broken tree limbs, leaks, and they even give you a guarantee."

This made Arthur chuckle a bit. It was nice to see the old Raina.

"Yeah, I hate to break up the reunion, but are we like goin anywhere in particular?" Sprig asked.

Raina was lost, but Artie knew the perfect place. He knew he couldn't return to the castle Charming would be waiting for him. So would a crowd of angry, sick villagers.

"Sprig set a course for the northern swamp," he ordered, "I know who can help us."


End file.
